cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:WheatyTruffles/My Top Five Things That Should Be Added and Top Five Things That Should Be Removed From Cytus 7.0
So, we have a ridiculously long title for a ridiculously simple concept. Cytus 7.0 is coming out soon. We all have things we want to see, and things we all hate and want to be removed. I'm simply capping my opinions on what should be changed. I won't be including any obvious changes, like Chapter 10's unlock. We all know this is going to happen, and so it's not worth bringing up. Now, let's start this first list off! Top Five Things That Should Be Added In Cytus 7.0 *'5: A special animation for TP 100' I don't know, maybe we could get a small bit of recognition for getting TP 100? They made an "All Charming" animation for Deemo, why not add the extra bit of text with the Million Master logo that says "Congratulations, you're an accuracy freak"? I mean, you all know that feeling of dread when the score screen is loading, and you're desparately waiting for your TP. Just give us the notification earlier! *'4: A better pausing function' I cannot tell you many times I've accidentally paused my game in the middle of an intense combo. It's absurd! Now, you might ask "Well, how can Rayark fix this?" Take a look at Tone Sphere. Another rhythm game, except to leave the song, you have to press and hold the "exit" button. To restart the song, you simply triple-tap the button. Now, why can't we have this in Cytus? *'3: The "skip" button' Now, with songs from authors like Alpha Legion and Sta (Cytus Alive...), you're probably going to get bored with waiting for ten to thirty seconds waiting for some actual notes to appear with every restart. Do you know what osu! did to rectify this problem? They added the "skip" button! It's a magical button, that takes you away from the parts with no notes and drops you right at the beginning of the action. Once again, why can't Cytus have this?! *'2: More hidden content' I honestly loved the idea of "hidden songs" in this game. Search around until you found a little secret that unlocked a whole new chart. But...Cytus hasn't added any of these in a while. Sure, you could argue that the Cytus Alive pieces were hidden, but Rayark honestly told us right to our faces how to find them. No, I want more secrets, and not just with songs. I'm honestly a huge Easter Egg fanatic, and seeing Rayark add more of their devilishly sneaky secrets into the game would make my day. *'1: Modifications to the difficulty levels' Let's be honest, we really need some difficulty modifications for this game. Really, the term "Level 9" is pretty much random at this point. Are you talking about a Do Not Wake type 9, or a Bloody Purity type 9, or a Freedom Dive type 9? We don't know, which is why we need more expansive difficulty charts. Hell, even just increasing the limit to 10 would clear a crap-ton of confusion. This update also means modifying older levels, like moving Twenty One to an 8, or Lord of Crimson Rose to a 7. We need these updates! Now, on to the hated list. Enjoy... Top Five Things That Should Be Removed In Cytus 7.0 *'5: Difficulties in activating certain hidden songs' I'm mostly referring to Slit with this entry. Honestly, why does it have to be this hard to activate the hidden versions? I try to swipe diagonally, but I simply activate the Morpho and Laplace glitches. I mean, Precipitation did sliding activation correctly, why did they have to make it that much more difficult for Slit? *'4: Alive: Loom as the title screen theme Okay, I get it. Alive: Loom is a good song. But please, tell me why they have to play it every time you enter the game? It would be okay if it was a different song, but Alive: Loom is now officially a playable song. Therefore, why would Rayark keep it as a the title theme? They gave the score screen it's own theme, why not do the same for the title screen? *'3: TP not showing up for Cytus Alive songs''' I'm pretty sure that Rayark had this problem before: people complained that they couldn't see their best TP for hidden songs in the game. So...why did they repeat this mistake?! No one likes keeping track of their best TP by themselves, and Rayark knows this. I honestly find it hard to think of a reason as to why the developers didn't patch this before releasing 6.0, other than pure laziness. *'2: The Megaera bug' Okay, really Rayark? Why is this a thing? Or, more importantly: why haven't you released a patch for it yet?! Now, I haven't run into the bug myself (I suck ;_;), but I can just imagine the amount of fury someone would feel to have their game crash after working multiple hours to secure an achievement. Fix this bug, Rayark!! *'1: Terrible charts mixed with slow Scan Line BPM' Okay. I can understand that one person living in an underground bunker would enjoy letting his pet tortoise play Recollections, but the rest of us DO NOT. Now, I'm not calling slow Scan Line BPMs bad as a whole; Prismatic Lollipops, Halcyon, and L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) are prime examples on how to do slow Scan Lines justice. However, songs like Recollections, Total Sphere on Easy, Green Eyes, and even Area184 just crap in our faces and manage to give out gameplay that's difficult AND boring. I mean, let's be honest: Area184 could've had a freaking amazing chart! But, no. Instead we got bunches... And, that was my first double list on this Wiki! Feel free to leave a comment on your opinions and hopes for Cytus 7.0! Truffles-chan bids you farewell... Category:Blog posts